Scarlet Ribbons
by PikaGirl13
Summary: Based off the Song "Scarlet Ribbons (For her Hair)" By Celtic Thunder, Hughes looks for Scarlet Ribbons for his Daughter Elicia when he sees her Praying for lovely ribbons for her hair for the upcoming Daddy-Daughter dance. Her prayer is Answered by someone Hughes never expected. R&R A Fluffy Daddy/Daughter Fanfic for you all to enjoy.


Scarlet Ribbons

One night as Hughes walked to his bedroom to retire for the night, he noticed a small candlelight gleam coming from his daughter's bedroom. He had remembered that he had lit it when he was reading her a bedtime story but he forgot to blow the candle light out when he was called by his wife. So he was about to open the door when he saw something that was too precious to interrupt. His daughter, who was only a few years old, was sitting on her knees and praying at her bed side,

"Dear lord, I ask that you watch over my mommy and my daddy as we live a happy life together for as long as we live. And I also pray for some Scarlet Ribbons for my hair so that I can look pretty when daddy takes me out to the upcoming Daddy-daughter dance. In the Lords name I pray, amen." She finished as she climbed into her bed and drifted to sleep, hugging her small teddy bear.

That had touched Hughes deeply as he watched his little angel sleep soundly in her warm covers, he walked in and kissed her daughters forehead. Blew out the candle and closed the door behind him.

"Are you sure you haven't seen any Ribbons in the town lately that are Scarlet? Elicia would like some for her hair when the dance comes up." Hughes asked his wife as they sat in bed together.

His wife shook her head sadly, "All the fabric shops in town are either sold out of ribbons or they don't carry Scarlet in stock with them. And it's too expensive to order them since they'll most likely be from a distant town far away. Plus they'll never get here on time and we don't have the time to drive there since you have your job and I have my new job that I am at right now…. I don't think she'll be happy about it but she won't have those Scarlet Ribbons she wants."

Hughes wanted to argue with Gracia's point but he couldn't, his wife knew more than him when it came to fabric and sewing and where to get the best products and if she said that there was no way to get them, he only could imagine the look on his daughter's disappointment on her face when she gets her answer for the ribbons.

So they slept that night without another word on the subject and Hughes dreamt about dancing with his daughter with beautiful scarlet ribbons in her hair.

The next day after a long day of work, Hughes walked back to his house when he ran into the Elric brothers. Ed was eating a piece of chicken while Al was petting a kitten he found in one of the alley ways.

"Well if it isn't the Family man, how are you doing Hughes?" Ed asked with a smile on his face.

Hughes sighed with a chuckle, "I've been doing alright, these long days at work are killing me and I don't have enough time to visit my wife and Elicia on break time. Plus we kinda have a situation…. The Daddy daughter dance is coming up and I can't find any Scarlet ribbons for my daughter. I caught her praying last night for some for her hair so she can wear them when we go out but I haven't been able to find any shops that sell Scarlet Ribbons."

Ed and Al looked at him with sympathy, "Sorry to hear that, we would love to help, really we would but we are heading out today on a mission from Mustang. We could use a transmutation to make the ribbons but I think it would mean a lot more if you got them yourself for her." Ed told him with a sad look on his face.

Hughes knew the boys meant well and he pulled Ed close to give him a fatherly hug, "Thanks Ed, that means a lot that you would help out like that but like you said I would much rather give something to my daughter from the heart then make it out of thin air. But none the less thank you."

After they said their goodbyes, Hughes went on his way back to his house to prepare for tomorrow's Daddy-Daughter dance. But unaware that someone else was listening in on their conversation, he didn't realize that Mustang was standing in one of the alley's listening to the whole thing. Smiling the general turned out of the corner and went on his way back to his own home.

That night before Hughes went to tuck Elicia into bed he noticed that someone else had been there before him and noticed that his daughter was already asleep in her bed. And on top of her bed laid two strands of Scarlet Ribbons. He didn't know where they had came from or who had put them there but what he realized that made his heart melt was that his daughter was smiling so wide and gently that he couldn't help himself and cry a little. It was as if god heard her prayer and delivered her wish and with that he was grateful.

The next day Hughes walked down the street with his best tux on and his daughter in her new dress that her mother bought her for that special night when he saw Mustang looking at him smiling, holding a gloved finger over his lips and he waved to Hughes.

That's when he made the connection, it was Mustang who had given his daughter the Scarlet Ribbons that night and he smiled softly at his best friend with appreciation and thanks, for he was the answer to his daughter's prayer for her Scarlet Ribbons.


End file.
